Hexxit Wiki:Technical Support
This page is dedicated to assisting players in fixing their issues with Hexxit. If you have an issue that isn't solved, you can put your request on the request page or on the Forums Help Desk. If you have additional information that players can try, please post it on the requests page as well. Before Continuing Before you continue, please check the appropriate item or block page and see if there is a known bug with the item or block you may be having issues with. If the bug or issue is listed there, and no fix is presented, then we are unable to offer assistance here and that bug issue should be reported on the Technic Forums. Backing Up It is very important to back-up all files related to Hexxit before attempting any solution to fix the problem, as some methods may cause world loss, inventory loss, or other issues. Backing up your Hexxit installation can be done by simply copying and pasting the Hexxit folder and all of its contents to another location. Restoring backups is done by reversing the steps and copying all the backup contents and pasting into the hexxit installation. Finding Installation Location In order to find your Technic Launcher installation location, follow these steps: # Run Technic Launcher # Click Gear Icon in top right # Above the buttons "Logs" and "Change Folder" is text field with the path to the installation. "All-Purpose" Reinstall Fix These steps are designed to fix most, but not all, issues with Hexxit. This may make you lose saved worlds or other information, use at your own risk. # Locate your Hexxit Installation # Backup your Hexxit (Refer to Backing Up) # Delete Hexxit Installation # Run Technic Launcher # Launch Hexxit, forcing a new download # See if issue persists If the issue persists, there may be other issues at hand, please try the other solutions on this page, or visit the requests page for further assistance. Config Reset These steps are designed to fix some issues related to configuration file issues. Please note that this solution changes config files back to their mod defaults and may not properly reflect custom settings done by Hexxit development. This is a less severe solution then the all-purpose reinstall. # Navigate to Hexxit Installation # Select "config" folder and delete # Run Technic Launcher # Launch Hexxit # See if issue persists Out Of Memory These steps are for fixing some memory issues with the . In the event your Hexxit stops running and complains about it having ran out of memory to use may be caused by one of two things: # Extended Hexxit Running Time # Actually Out Of Memory If you have been running the game for longer than 24 hours, it is possible you may need to fix this issue by simply restarting Hexxit. There are some issues with with some of the mods. If you haven't been running Hexxit for extended periods of time, the following steps could provide a potential solution: # Run Technic Launcher # Click Gear Icon In Top Right # Under "Memory:" field is a drop-down, select one size greater than currently selected # Launch Hexxit # See If Issue Persists #* If it does persist, revisit step 3 another time and follow steps. Category:Hexxit Wiki Community